Stardust
by Hiroko Masaki Jurai
Summary: Naraku awakens Demon Inuyasha. Kagome must seal her lover at the base of Goshinboku, or risk losing Inuyasha forever. After using the Shikon Jewel to seal Inuyasha, she goes home. Years later, her daughter falls into the well and breaks his seal. KagInu.
1. Prologue

Stardust

By: Hiroko Masaki Jurai

Naraku awakens Demon Inuyasha. Kagome must seal her lover at the base of Goshinboku, or risk losing Inuyasha forever. After using the Shikon Jewel to seal Inuyasha, she goes home. Years later, her daughter falls into the well and breaks his seal. KagInu.

* * *

Hiroko: Not only my first fic on here, but also my first Inuyasha fic. After fixing this up a bit, I decided to post it. Please enjoy at your own leisure.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha will never belong to me. Rumiko Takashi and Viz created this wonderful world and its characters for me to play with. I only own any characters that never existed in Inuyasha to begin with._

* * *

**Note – Kagome would be eighteen in this chapter!**

* * *

Just before we begin…Here's a few Japanese words for your benefit.

Translation

Hanyou – One who is half-demon, half-human.

Goshinboku – Correct me on the name of the tree if I'm wrong. Sacred Tree that Inuyasha was sealed to in the first place.

Miko – Priestess.

Taijiya – Demon Slayer.

-chan – used at the end of one's name who is close with one.

Hoshi – Monk.

-sama – used at the end of one's name in great respect or admiration. Generally reserved for one of high status.

* * *

**Prologue**

Her dark brown eyes became filled with tears as she looked into the now blood red ones of her lover's. The white haired hanyou standing before her was bound to Goshinboku by the spiritual chains around his wrists; he growled and snarled at her. The miko could almost see no trace of humanity left in his soul. She stood there for the long time, with her arrow at the ready. Her delicate finger barely touched the metal tip as she aimed. Her hands were shaking at this point.

"Kagome," whispered the female Taijiya beside her. Kagome just shook her head, lowering her arms slightly. Tears made her gaze unfocused and blurry.

"I-I can't do it, Sango-chan." She whispered. Kagome's heart was racing with pain. Seeing Inuyasha in his demonic state was a truly frightening state. Many times did Kagome stop this monster with a simple "osuwari", or a simple slap to Inuyasha's cheek would break his evil spell.

The last time Kagome broke her lover out of his demonic state, she nearly lost him. She was lucky that her kiss had snapped him out of it. With Naraku's possession over Inuyasha now, Inuyasha's demon side was summoned and the inu-hanyou had ended up killing more than thirty villagers, including Kaede.

Sadness graced Sango's strong features as well. Inuyasha had been a good friend and a strong sparring partner, but now his humanity had been lost to Naraku's influence. Kagome is the only one to do the job, for she is the only one with the same spiritual powers as Kikyo.

"Come, Kagome-chan. You can do it. Put Inuyasha out of his misery." The nineteen year old slayer whispered, squeezing the younger girl's shoulder soothingly, "Only you can do this."

Kagome nodded through her tears. Sango was right. Inuyasha was already lost and his soul was in need of saving. The young woman gathered her breath and readied her bow once more. Aiming the arrow at Inuyasha's heart, Kagome closed her eyes.

Her fingers released the shaft, allowing it to slip out of her grip. She didn't want to see his final moments as the spirit energy filled arrow pierced his heart. The scream that erupted from Inuyasha's throat made her whimper as it pierced through the air, and her heart. Sango watched, with the same painful look on her face, as she held Kagome to her. The red in Inuyasha's flickered lightly, only slipping to their normal golden gaze, before his eyes closed for the final time.

Kagome's sacred energy spread throughout his entire body, causing a mind-numbing pain to spread like wild fire. The pain only lasted for a few seconds before the half-demon's whole body became limp. The only thing holding him up was the arrow that now bound him to his old resting spot on Goshinboku.

When the howling and cries of pain stopped, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked over. Her pain increased tenfold at the sight of Inuyasha now. The spiritual chains around his wrists had disppaered, allowing his arms to now rest at his sides. Strands of Inuyasha's snow-white hair fell over his face, but she could see a few tears that still managed to fall as they glistened on his cheeks. The raven haired girl fell to her knees as grief overwhelmed her.

Sango released her friend and stared now too. Her own tears fell, but her pain wasn't like Kagome's. Kagome's pain was that of losing a lover, while her's was the pain of losing either a close friend, or a brother. Indeed Inuyasha had become more than just a friend to the Demon Hunter during the past few years. He had become her fellow fighter, her sparring partner, her friend, and her brother. Inuyasha was all of those rolled into one. While seemingly unkind and a bit cold towards people, Inuyasha had shown her friendship. He even showed her compassion when Sango had failed to put her own brother, Kohaku, out of his misery on one occasion.

Hearing some soft footsteps approaching from behind, Sango felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. The brunette looked to her left, only to find herself staring into a pair of solemn brown eyes. The eyes belonged to her fiancé, a monk named Miroku.

"Hoshi-sama," Sango began.

Miroku's solemn expression softened slightly as he gave her a small smile. "Let's leave Kagome-sama by herself for now. It's best if she is alone."

Sango nodded in silent agreement. She then proceeded to follow Miroku as he led her back to the village, leaving a grieving Kagome to mourn the loss of Inuyasha.

* * *

Hiroko: Well, tell me what you all think. Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Just no flames for harming Inuyasha and tearing him and Kagome apart, ok? And don't be afraid to tell me what can be improved. This will still be a KagInu fic.


	2. Chapter 1: Seal Him Away

Hiroko: Thanks for the reviews, HappyDaysAreCool and JinxXNeko. I hope the two of you enjoy this chapter. As for the rest of you who just happen to skim through the prologue and made put this story under your favorites list, thank you. Don't worry, guys! Like the summary says, Inuyasha is not dead! He's still alive and him and Kagome will be reunited soon enough. Well, enjoy.

* * *

A/N: The italics in this chapter is something that happened in the past.

* * *

Japanese Translation

Inu – Dog

Hanyou – half demon, half human

Goshinboku – Sacred Tree

Hai – Yes.

Miko – priestess

Kitsune – fox

Youkai – demon

Kirara – The original spelling of Kilala. The Japanese can't quite pronounce their r's for some reason.

Shikon no Tama – another way of saying the Shikon Jewel.

Onegai – Please!

Buddha – A god.

Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.

Koishii – Darling, dear, etc. You get the picture, don't you?

* * *

_Disclaimer: The world of Inuyasha and its characters will never belong to me. I wish, but all things Inuyasha related belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. May she continue making more great animes and mangas._

* * *

**Chapter One: Seal Him Away**

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" He asked as she focused her brown gaze on the limp form of the inu-hanyou at Goshinboku's trunk. Kagome's long black hair followed her head's movements as she gave a brief nod. _

"_Hai, Miroku. I…want to set Inuyasha's soul free," The young miko whispered, "I wish I could restore it, but I can't. The next best thing is putting him back into an eternal slumber the same way….'she' did…"_

_Her voice wavered a bit, and with a nervous lump forming, Kagome found it hard to speak. She had shed the last of her tears shortly after her struggling battle to detain Demon Inuyasha, and now her love was held up by the single arrow that had pierced his shoulder. Instead of hitting his heart like she originally planned, the woman had obeyed her heart, and aimed at his shoulder blade. Now she hoped with all her heart that the spiritual powers that had been poured into that wooden arrow was strong enough to keep the half demon in his peaceful slumber. For now…_

'_At least until I can find some way to set you free, Inuyasha.' She thought sadly, but Kagome quickly masked it with a look of determination before the monk beside her could catch it. _

_A small bushy tailed kitsune youkai jumped off her shoulder as she and Miroku prepared to make her wish. Kagome dug into the sleeve of her white kimono and drew out a very pale purple circular jewel. The Shikon Jewel shone with a brilliant light under the sun as she held it in the palm of her hand. It felt slightly cold to her skin, but Kagome ignored it as she closed her eyes and began to collect her spirit energy. _

_Miroku, gripping the golden staff in his cursed hand, bowed his head and brought the tip of his free hand to his lips as he, too, began to pray. Both monk and priestess began to glow with a mysterious blue light as a strange magical energy crackled around the Sacred Tree. Shippo could feel the force of the holy magic as he found him, Sango, and Kirara separated from Kagome and Miroku. The young demon nearly shivered at this. _

_The powers of priests, monks, and priestess were almost always used to exorcise spirits and vanquish demons. That was enough to scare Shippo. His blue-green eyes widened in amazement as his two human friends now opened their eyes. The spiritual energies flowing through the air seemed to make Kagome's whole body a vessel for storing it. The force of the magic raised her black lock ups and the loose ends of her shrine maiden outfit flow, making the young woman raise a few inches off the ground._

_Kagome held the Shikon Jewel to her chest as she directed all of the energy into the very jewel. Soon a blue blast of the otherworldly magics enveloped both her and the unconscious Inuyasha as Miroku kept up his Buddhist prayer._

"_May the grace of Buddha ease his soul…" Miroku whispered, his head remained down, his lips barely moving._

'_Shikon no Tama, Onegai. I beg you to grant my deepest wish.' She whispered in the deep recesses of her heart, 'Put Inuyasha into an eternal sleep, and until the day that I can restore his soul and humanity to him. Seal him away, banish his demonic side!'_

"_Onegai Shikon no Tama!" Kagome yelled aloud, the hue of her eyes flickered with a sky blue glow as the Shikon Jewel now began to glow in accordance to her wish. The jewel in her hands grew warm, nearly causing the reincarnated priestess to drop the stone in surprise, but she didn't. Her hands closed around the stone as the four souls sealed in the stone stirred from within._

_Sango and Shippo had to shield their eyes as the Shikon Jewel's glow filled the entire area, its magic now taking a hold of Inuyasha's body. The hanyou's fingers curled as one of the small white dog ears perched atop his head twitched slightly. A surprised gasp escaped her lips at seeing the youth rousing from the world of darkness. But it was already too late. The Shikon no Tama had heard Kagome's plea and its magic was set in motion. _

_Just as he opened his golden eyes, Inuyasha found that he couldn't move anything. He could, however, still see. Strong magic filled his every sense, but it wasn't foreign nor was it unfamiliar. It was Kagome's magic. Kagome's presence, everything about her was enveloping him. Instead of fighting the seal that kept him against the trunk of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha allowed the warmth of Kagome's spiritual magic to embrace him and carry him off into a peaceful slumber once more. This was almost the same feeling that greeted him when Kikyo had sealed him fifty-three years ago…_

'_Inuyasha…Gomen nasai, koishii.' Her voice whispered, and that was all that he heard before finally falling into the familiar peaceful slumber once more. His heart still beat with hope, knowing that he will be reunited with his love someday. Whether she be Kikyo, Kagome, or someone else. _

_They'll find each other._

Hiroko: This is a bit on the short side, but at least I updated. Tell me what you think. Leave a review on your way out. Flames will be used to wipe out all the evils of the world, and burn my school.


	3. Chapter 2

Hiroko: My thanks goes out to my reviewer, 36IsLucky and silent readers. This has a hint of KagomexHojo, so no flaming please. 36IsLucky, 'chan' is also used on small kids and animals too.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I've said it two times already. I'm not gonna say it again. So no suing me for copyright infringement because I did not make Inuyasha. If I did, I'd make Sesshoumaru mine._

* * *

Japanese Translation

Miko – Priestess

Koi – Lover, love, etc.

-chan – an affectionate term used at the end of one's name. It's mainly used for small children, girls, and/or cute animals.

-san – a term used at the end of one's name to be polite. Equivalent to saying "Mr." or "Ms."

Sensei – instructor, teacher

Okaasan - Mother

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Her brown eyes opened as the memory disappeared, going away like a fading dream. More or less, that was a dream, but still a memory all the same. Kagome felt arms go around her waist, drawing her close to the body beside her. The arms nearly caught her off guard as she jumped with a start. Lips brushed against her right shoulder as a brown haired male drew close. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Hojo's voice whispered through the darkness of their bedroom.

Yes, ever since she returned home, Kagome had gone back to school and picked up where she left off in her 'old' life. Prior to her trip through the Bone Eaters Well three years ago, Kagome was just your average Junior High School girl. Her only worries were boys, school, and trying to keep on the social trends of popularity. Not that she was actually popular, but still. Kagome and her friends lived their lives with no worries of demons and dead priestesses trying to steal their boyfriends.

As a matter of fact, Kagome actually felt something for Hojo back then, and Hojo had never really acknowledged her presence until her "long absences" started. Kagome couldn't help, but feel both confused and touched at the boy's naiveté of her "sicknesses". Hojo had been kind and meant well, but Kagome's heart only belonged to Inuyasha.

Shortly after her return home, Kagome had begun dating Hojo and she found some of her feelings of her school girl crush returning. And when Hojo had found out that she was expecting Inuyasha's baby (to Hojo, it was the "Kagome's Foreign Deliquent Boyfriend"), he accepted her with no complaints, and they became married shortly afterwards. They've been together since. Sure Hojo's love wasn't nearly as comforting as Inuyasha's, but it was the only thing the former Miko could count on.

"Koi-chan?" He questioned again, his dark eyes now staring at the woman in confusion. Hearing her husband's voice, Kagome was brought out of her memories of the past and forced herself to smile at him.

"I'm ok, Hojo. I…I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said. This excuse seemed to satisfy her spouse for the confusion was quickly replaced by a kind smile, and the thirty-two-year-old man smiled warmly at her. He drew her into his arms once more and gathered her lips up for a kiss. As long as she says she's ok, he was happy.

Kagome could only laugh in her mind at Hojo's ever retained naiveté. Even after all these years, he was still oblivious to the fact that her feelings weren't the same as the ones he held for her. If anything, Kagome was merely playing on the love she had for him when she was just a school girl. And she was only in this relationship for the company, and because out of all the boys that had paid her any attention, Hojo is the only one that stuck to her like glue during her "absences" in high school.

Kagome's instincts made her respond to his loving strokes by wrapping her arms around his neck and return his kisses. But in the dark recesses of her soul, she was crying for Inuyasha and missing her soul mate.

~#~

She let out a bored yawn as the teacher's lecture continued. Takara Higurashi wasn't a big fan of school, much less Physics. Her long silvery-grey hair trailed over her face as her golden-brown eyes threatened to close. Takara rested her chin on her upraised hand as she forced herself to pay attention. If her mother found out that she was falling asleep in class again, there'd be hell to pay.

"Now if you all would pay close attention to the film, you'll be able to see exactly how a rocket is propelled into the air." The teacher ordered just as the lights went out. Takara just rolled her eyes at the film. Boring! The fourteen year old girl yawned once more, only to feel a tap on her shoulder. When she chanced a peek behind her, she saw the face of a grinning girl just in the line of her vision. It was her cousin, Erihina.

Erihina quickly flicked a folded up piece of paper at her, making sure it landed directly in front of her. Erihina was quite the shot from three seats behind her. Confusion graced her gentle features as she now unfolded the note.

"_**Takara-chan, this movie is boring, ne? Let's go see a fun one after school! ~Eri."**_

Takara couldn't help, but giggle in silence at this. Eri-chan was always reading her mind. That's why many of their classmates would say that if it weren't for their looks, the two girls would practically be twins. Quickly jotting down a reply, her golden eyes flickered over to their teacher, who had busied himself with looking at a newspaper, before finding the right opportunity to shoot the note back at her friend. Once the note had made its landing, Takara turned back around just in time to see her teacher standing over her.

Her hair seemed to stand up on end as she stared up at the aging man. Takara's teacher had short red hair, which seemed to be tied back by simple band, and blue-green eyes. The light of the film projector nearly made him seemed a bit demonic as they locked eyes. "Higurashi-san, why are you disrupting the film with your passing notes? Is communicating with Nyoka-san more important than your grade, which is a failing grade by the way?"

Shuichi Kitto crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for his young charge's answer. He's been teaching for many years, and among his many students in his teaching career are Takara Higurashi and Erihina Nyoka. The silvery-white haired girl has been his student since the first grade and her cousin, the equally sassy brown haired girl, has been his student since half way through her first middle school year. So he knew them well.

Her lips curled into a nervous smile as she feigned innocence. Takara really didn't need any more trouble. She was already treading on soft ground with her mom for a prank she had pulled on an innocent Student Council. "Ano, Shii-chan-sensei…"

"It's Kitto-sensei to you." Her teacher corrected and the girl gave a nervous laugh in compliance.

"Right, well, Sensei, I do care about my education; it's just that Eri-chan was passing note to me to keep me from falling asleep." Takara said, lacing her fingers together behind her head, "Besides that movie is boooring."

Some of her classmates snickered at this, but the snickers and giggles quickly faltered under their teacher's glare before Shuichi focused his attention back on the girl before him. His green-blue eyes narrowed, "See me after class and Nyoka, don't think your mother won't hear about this!" He said as the bell rung.

"Aw, Okaasan's gonna kill me!" Eri whimpered as she gathered her things. Takara's cousin hung her head and muttered an apologetic good-bye to her in passing.

Once the room had been completely emptied of students, leaving only Shuichi and Takara as its only occupants, Shuichi walked over to his desk. The middle aged male motioned from behind his desk. Her nervousness and confusion increased thrice as she blinked. Usually when a teacher tells a student to stay after class, it always meant that student was going to be lectured. Seeing that her teacher was beckoning her over, the usually outgoing girl suddenly felt shyness consuming her.

It was true that she had known Shuichi-sensei since she was five and she even formed a special bond with the said teacher, but even Shuichi had his limits as to how much he can take of Takara, and it was always a lot more than Takara's other teachers. "A-ano, Shii-chan-sensei?" the girl questioned, approaching her instructor's desk with caution.

Suddenly Shuichi looked up at her. His eyes flashed malevolently as he opened the top drawer of his desk. "Have you ever heard of the legend of Inuyasha?" He asked calmly. Takara's broke out into even more confusion but she nodded. Of course she did. The Legend of Inuyasha was often told in her English class. Almost every teacher told that story.

"H-hai. Isn't it about a demon named Inuyasha being sealed by a priestess because he wanted some sort of jewel, the shokin no Tama…?" Takara brushed her hair out of her eyes as she watched the male with much curiosity. What did that little fairy tale have to do with her being in trouble? As a matter of fact, why was he even mentioning it? These two questions fluttered around in the young girl's head, causing her mind to be more muddled than anything.

"It's the Shikon no Tama, and that's only half the story, Takara-chan." Her teacher corrected. Finally he found what he was looking for and sat straight, "You see, that story goes deeper than just a demon fighting with a priestess over a little jewel."

"Inuyasha was, in fact, a hanyou-half demon, half-human-and he was in love the priestess. But another demon had disguised himself as both Inuyasha and the shrine maiden to get his hands on the Shikon Jewel." Shuichi explained, readjusting his glasses on his nose. Takara tilted her head to the side, her bangs falling over her golden eyes, "But why fight over some stupid jewel?"

Shuichi laughed at this. Her mind was so simplified, but Takara was smarter than she ever let on. He knew that from experience. "This 'stupid jewel' has unimaginable powers, Takara. Even more than the Miko Kikyo, who is deemed its protector, more than five centuries ago."

"And that is because of a miko named Midoriko engaging three demons in a great battle, which made the gave birth to the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel was wanted by all; sought after by nearly every demon in Japan."

Finally Takara, who wasn't much for listening to little fairytales meant for the immature minds of kids, had to break up her teacher's weirdly fascinating tale. "Why are you telling me this?" The girl asked irritably, "I know this tale already. Inuyasha is sealed away, Kikyo dies and takes the jewel with her, and fifty years later, a new miko comes along and breaks the seal on Inuyasha. The jewel is shattered, blah blah blah. Where are you gettin' at, Shi-chan?"

His eyebrow furrowed in slight irritation, but Shuichi Kitto kept his temper in check. He opened his hand to reveal the most beautiful thing ever. "My point is this, Takara."

Takara's golden eyes widened in amazement as she leaned in for a closer look. In her teacher's hand was a purple circular jewel that shined from the light of the classroom. Takara could sense some deep, ancient magic emanating from the jewel. "Don't tell me this is…_the Shikon no Tama_?" The girl whispered.

* * *

Hiroko: This chapter is here to introduce Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter. Well, read and review.


End file.
